


BSV Smash Bros: Date Night

by a54321



Category: BSV, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Boxers, F/M, Multi, Panties, Underwear, euf, eum, spank, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a54321/pseuds/a54321
Summary: This was an RP between myself and @80sDCplz. It is also a follow up to our Smash Bros. RP posted in his gallery, said story being titled: BSV Smash Bros. - Palutena's Smashing Surprise https://www.deviantart.com/80sdcplz/art/BSV-Smash-Bros-Palutena-s-Smashing-Surprise-865977020Naturally, this story is part of the Nintendo branch of the BSV.So, for the obvious, here is an image of Sheik: https://www.ssbwiki.com/File:Sheik_SSBU.pngWhile Zelda herself is really easy to wedgie or outmatch physically and her Light magic isn’t good against most opponents, her Sheik form is very skilled at wedgie combat. It’s an art the Sheikah have gotten very skilled at in the BSV :D However, Zelda needs to be dressed properly in boyshorts for that and this only works while in the Smash Bros. setting since her BotW self obviously isn’t a Sheikah-trained warrior.For anyone wondering why she doesn’t wear boyshorts more often then, it’s because she’s more comfortable in granny panties.
Relationships: Samus Aran/Link/Zelda
Collections: Specials





	BSV Smash Bros: Date Night

Previously, to see the wedgie-filled battle that the trio was watching in the story  BSV Smash Bros. - Palutena's Smashing Surprise : https://www.deviantart.com/80sdcplz/art/BSV-Smash-Bros-Palutena-s-Smashing-Surprise-865977020

Panning back from the above scene we see that the events have been watched live on a large television screen in one of the Smash Mansion’s lounges and being watched by a certain blonde trio who were enjoying their date night…

“Whoo, Babe-o-netta does it again!” Samus Aran, seated on the left side of the lounge’s sofa, cheered before having another bite of the apple pie Link had prepared.

Zelda, seated on the right of the sofa, nodded her head in agreement. “Her tactics were certainly quite effective. My Light magic can devastate her but the skills she showed back there do give me some pause.”

Seated in the middle of the sofa and with his right arm wrapped around Zelda, Link opened his mouth to say something when he felt a set of fingers ONCE AGAIN teasingly fingering the waistband of his panties. Squirming and looking nervously, he whined, “Samus, knock it off!”

"Oh come on, elf boy," Samus retorted, shaking her head, "I'm just messing--" "Stop." Link repeated, his voice firmer and promising a fight.

Not wanting to spoil date night for just a little teasing, Samus moved her hand back with a roll of her eyes. "Ok, ok; yeesh!"

Zelda turned her head toward the bounty huntress, her face taking on a lecturing look. "You shouldn't complain; Link might be your favorite to wedgie but he can hardly deal with that full time. He wasn’t THAT bad when he had the advantage over you, you know"

Samus sighed; the princess always did have a way of sounding reasonable. "You're right. I'm sorry, Link.”

Link smiled and turned his head, sitting up slightly (his shortness making this a must even as they sat thanks to Samus being as tall as she is while he is even a couple inches shorter than Zelda) and kissing the bounty huntress on the lips; they were quite full and warm. "Thanks."

"By the way, I heard you call her 'Babe-o-netta’ a few seconds ago." Zelda said, a small smile gracing her face. "Do you want to explain that?"

"Shut the fuck up." Samus grumbled. "It was nothing."

"I mean, she is pretty hot, you have to admit," Link chimed in.

"I will admit that she is reasonably bodacious." Zelda said. "It still doesn't take away from the fact that she can be quite coquettish."

Giving her boyfriend and girlfriend a playful smile, Zelda asked, “You two haven’t been thinking of asking her to join in on us, have you?”

“Nope!” Link and Samus replied in unison.

“She plays WAY too many head games with her flirting.” Samus added.

Nodding at that, Link further stated, “Not to mention all the wedgies she gives…” His butt cheeks clenched up and he shuddered thinking about that, Samus mimicking his physical response with equal amounts of worry. “Really don’t want to invite more of that.”

“Mmm, I’ll admit, even with my Light magic aiding me, I have similar worries for if she were to be constantly in close proximity to us.” Zelda confessed, not liking what her odds were before if she had to fight the witch at close range. “That’s the kind of thing that I usually have my knight for.” she added before leaning over towards Link and pressing her lips against his, an action he quickly returned.

Eyeing the TV again as Bayonetta struck a seductive victory pose while laying sideways with her head resting on her hand, Samus said, “You know, even with how tough that woman is, I am kinda surprised Palutena went down without even getting a spank off on the witch.”

Pulling apart from their kiss, Link and Zelda both gave a laugh at that, Link saying, “Yeah, like you could do any better.” The look Samus gave him in response to those words made Link freeze. “Uh, I mean- Eek!”

Link hastily began trying to scramble away as Samus grabbed his tunic and pulled him closer to her. “How about I show you how well I can do?” she asked him while grabbing the exposed waistband of his granny panties.

“Please don-NYOWCHIIEE!” Link shrieked, squirming harder as Samus pulled up on his panties, fully exposing the blue cotton and the fairies they were decorated with as the material, in spite of its softness, chafed his crack.

Zelda covered her mouth and held back giggles at their antics.

Link kicked his legs out a Samus held him up. "Samus! Put me down now! Seriously, I think my junk is getting crushed!" Samus chuckled and let go, sending Link careening to the ground and groaning. "Owwwww!" the Hylian hero strained out.

Witnessing all of this, Zelda could no longer contain her giggles and burst out into full on laughter, bringing Samus and Link to attention.

"And just what are you laughing at, princess?" Link said, narrowing his eyes.

"BWAAAHAHA!! I--I'm sorry…" Zelda got out between her laughs. The princess was in such a state that she failed to notice Link and Samus slowly approaching her.

The two other blondes looked at each other and nodded, knowing what they were about to do; with much speed, Samus grabbed Zelda by the shoulders, snapping the princess back to attention.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Zelda exclaimed, eyes focusing nervously on the taller blonde.

"Don't worry about it, princess…" the bounty huntress teased.

Link took the opportunity to slip behind Zelda and dig his hands into the back of her tights, grabbing her waistband and yanking her white, Tri-Force printed granny panties up high.

"YEEEEEKKK!" Zelda squeaked, making Samus and Link laugh.

"Got you, princess!" Link announced, yanking her panties up even more.

“LIIINNK!” the princess squealed out as her feet left the floor and started to kick. “Put meeee dooowwww-OWHOWNGH!” A bounce given to her panties had her voice rising higher as her panties dug further into her large and shapely bottom.

“Hey, you got some laughs, and heheh, now I’m getting some.” Link replied playfully as he bounced Zelda by her panties some more, sending the royal into a series of squeaks and yelps as her underwear audibly stretched with each pull, the boy soon having to adjust his grip to grab her leg holes directly as her panties got longer.

“I- NYEEE, didn’t-TYYRGGHH, gi-IIVVVVE a wedgie-EEEEYOOWW!” Clenching her buttocks as tightly as she could to try (and fail) to limit the movement of the chafing cotton between her buttocks as her underwear got up to her shoulder blades, the princess weakly finished her sentenced with a high-pitched, “…though.”

Snickering at the show she was getting, Samus chimed in by saying that, “You did enjoy the show I was putting on with him though. And I gotta say, I’m enjoying this one.” Eyes drifting specifically over to Link, Samus told him, “Do something creative with those panties of hers before they rip and I MIGHT go easy with your next wedgie.”

"I don't know," Link began, not liking his odds of winning with that deal, "these feel like they're gonna rip soon. You wanna just take over or what?"

Samus considered the option; while she did get a kick out of wedgie-ing the Hero of Time/Twilight/the Wild, Zelda herself could be quite fun to do it to. Not to mention, she forgot whether or not she gave the princess the wedgie she was thinking of giving.

"Alright, stand aside, Link." Samus ordered. Link, trusting her wedgie skills over his own and not wanting to get in her way, shrugged and gave control of Zelda's panties over to the taller blonde, who grinned mischievously. The bounty huntress proceeded to TWIST Zelda's underwear to stretch it out further, making the short blonde squeal as the cotton was stretched out until it reached over her head. In a split second, Samus moved the waistband forward and untwisted it before letting and Zelda was placed in an atomic wedgie.

"GYYYAAAHHHHH!!" the princess shrieked; Samus and Link laughed at Zelda's predicament, the princess flailing about in a panic as her buttocks twitched in pain.

"That was a good one!" Link said, congratulating Samus.

"I know, right?" Samus replied.

Zelda struggled to get her panties off her head; similar to Link, her panties were made of rather soft fabric, but it didn't feel so soft when it was shoved between her plentiful bottom. Gripping the waistband, she tried to slowly move them away from her head, but to no avail.

Bending forward, she unintentionally made the wedgie worsen and started to squeak in further pain when…

*SSSHHHHRRRIPPP*

Samus and Link's eyes widened as they heard and saw Zelda's panties rip, the strain having been too much in the middle.

"Perfect! Just wonderful!" the princess grumbled. "Now I have to get another pair thanks to both of you!"

"Go ahead," Samus said, her voice dismissive. "I'm just gonna floss those fuckers right off again."

Zelda huffed out a breath and walked in the other direction, wanting to get another pair of undies on as soon as possible.

"Alright, that was awesome!" Link cheered once again; getting into the spirit of things, Link smacked Samus on the butt, causing the taller woman to jump with surprise.

“YEOWCH!” Surprise and PAIN. Smol and thin as he is, Link still possesses a massive amount of strength. However, as the blonde bounty hunter rubbed one hand on her jiggling and stinging right buttock, Link didn’t feel too confident in his strength…

“Eheh…” he laughed nervously, a worried smile on his face and one hand rubbing the back of his head. “Um sorry about tha-Woah!” He did a swift dodge to his right as Samus lunged at him, an act that only bought him another second as Samus quickly unleashed a spin kick at his legs just as they were hitting the ground. “Ah!”

She wasn’t going to let him hit the floor though.

Hands rushing out, she snatched Link up by his already stretched panties and reversed his fall as held him up in a dangling wedgie, splitting his butt cheeks as he let out a loud, “HIIIYYAAHHHHHK!”

A swift bounce then not only made him squeak but also cased his pants to drop down off of his curvy bottom and bare his wedgied cheeks to the taller blonde.

Samus smiled wide at the sight of Link's butt. "Holy shit, your ass is so hot!" she exclaimed. She was aware that she sounded like a giddy fangirl, but she didn't care; a hot sight was a hot sight, she reasoned.

Link groaned at the feeling once again. "GRRRHHHH, I didn't mean to hit you that hard!"

"Well it still hurt!" Samus retorted, bouncing Link by his underwear a couple more times.

"OW! OW! OW!!" Link strained out. "L-look, I was being a good sport! Besides, your butt is hot too!"

"Preaching to the choir here, Link." Samus replied, still dangling the Hylian. "But thank you, though."

Fighting through the pain, Link turned his head to look at Samus and stuck his right hand out, grabbing the back of her head. Pulling her head toward him, Link captured her lips in a kiss, shoving his tongue into the bounty huntress' mouth.

“Mmmpphhh!” she was kissing back quickly enough and, when the two inevitably pulled apart for air several seconds later, Samus decided to be ‘nice’ and let go of Link’s panties, dropping him onto his butt.

“Ow! Hey, what gives?” Link asked, one hand reaching back to rub at his bottom while his other hand got to work digging out his wedgie.

Samus shrugged. “I let go of your panties. Far as I’m concerned, that means you don’t get to complain.” She said, strolling back over to the couch as Link got up and started pulling his pants back up. “Now, what do you say we find something else to watch for when Zelda goes back?” she asked while picking up the remote.

Taking his seat in the center of the couch again, Link replied, “Sure but she’ll probably be back before we can decide on something.” Though he did kinda wonder WHY Zelda wanted to get another pair of panties on after what Samus had said…

-

Enter her and Link’s shared room, Princess Zelda was sporting an uncharacteristically devious smile as she made her way over to her underwear drawer and started pulling down her black tights, her LARGE and curvy butt cheeks wobbling as they were set free.

"Thank Hylia, that's much better." Zelda said, sighing as her butt was set free from her black tights. Sometimes, it just felt so good to take off all your clothes. However, right now was not the time to be getting too comfortable.

Opening her drawer, she began rummaging through, pushing aside all of her other pairs of granny panties and setting her eyes on a peculiar pair of underwear.

Zelda's smile became even more devious as she eyed the pair; they were a pair of boyshorts, black all over with a pair of red outlined eyes on the back. This was the symbol of the Sheikah, a group of Hylians known for their secret style of martial arts… and also for being taller than other Hylians usually get oddly enough.

Picking the boyshorts up, Zelda's eyes went wide as a rush of memories of her past lives came flooding back to her; the most notable of these memories was when her Sheik self helped Link take on Ganondorf, who had just upgraded to being Ganon.

She put the boyshorts on and went to her vanity mirror, admiring the way they fit on her generous butt.

"Mmm, I like these.," the princess said, still ogling herself; Zelda was not a vain woman, but even she had to admit that she looked rather attractive in these.

In a split second, Zelda raised her right hand and clenched it into a fist, the Tri-Force symbol glowing on the back of said hand.....

*POOF*

Once the smoke cleared, Zelda found herself clad in a dark blue and black one-piece outfit; the forearm and directly above her knees sections of her outfit were covered in white cloth, the front of her outfit was adorned with a fabric displaying the Sheikah symbol, she had a cloth wrap covering the crown of her head, and she had a mask covering the lower half of her face made of the same cloth.

Zelda also noticed that her eyes became a brown-reddish color and her hair was in a French braid that drooped behind her.

Recalling all the martial arts skills of her past incarnations, Zelda could feel her evil smile coming back.

"Watch out Samus and Link, Sheik has now arrived!" Zelda declared, eager to go back out.

Soundlessly, the princess-turned-ninja made her way down through the halls back to the main lounge while her mask covered a very excited grin…

-

“Nope… nope… still nope…” Samus uttered as she repeatedly flicked through channels on the TV in search of something interesting. The trouble with multiversal televisions being that there was, of course, just as much junk as there was quality content.

And it didn’t help that Samus was being picky at the moment, prompting Link to say, “You know, we could just check out another Smash match.”

“We already watched four though.” Samus countered, prompting Link to roll his eyes as he waited for her to give up on that and reached forward to grab another slice of pie. Unable to help herself, Samus quipped, “You know, with your cooking skills, I can see how your ass got so curvy but what about Zelda’s? Wasn't hers already nice and THICC before she met you?”

Blushing, he shot her a look before, without any warning and seeing that both of the taller blonde’s hands were occupied, Link felt fingers curl around the back of his panty waistband.

Link's eyes widened before he heard a familiar voice say, "It's payback time, hero."

Zelda wasted no time in yanking Link's underwear up high, causing the aforementioned hero to shout in disbelief and pain.

"OWWWWW!! The hell?!" Link exclaimed.

"HAHA!!" Zelda said, still pulling his underwear high. "Victory is mine at last!"

"GAAACKKK!" Link screamed out once more. "O--alright, princess! You've had your fun! Now LET ME GO!!"

Recovering from momentary shock, Samus got up from her seat, preparing to remedy this unexpected situation.

Link getting wedgied by Sheik wasn’t, by itself, a problem for Samus. No, the problem was that after transforming into this form possessing more physical prowess, Sheik tended to be a LOT more mischievous than Zelda.

In other words, the ninja wasn’t going to stop at just Link!

Samus was just reaching out to make a grab for the masked Fighter’s left arm when Sheik proceeded to LIFT Link up completely from the couch with a two-handed wedgie. “EEYYAAHHOOOWW!” And then swing the shorter blonde into the bounty hunter. “Ah!”

“Owch!”

As Samus was knocked over, Sheik began making quick work of Link. Since all the pulling they’d received now had his panties reaching up to the back of his head, Sheik gave the fairy-patterned undergarments another harsh TUG with one hand while pulling on Link’s hair with her free hand. “AAGGHHOOWWWW!” His head was then stuck in a tilted back position as she SNAPPED his waistband onto his forehead, his name on the waistband now appearing upside down. “NYYRRGGOOWWW, AAGGHH, MYYY BUUUTT!”

Letting out a squeak as his butt was then given a quick SMACK that had his hips wiggling, Link was then left trying to pry off his atomic wedgie as Samus came at Sheik again.

Being quicker than the taller blonde, Sheik jumped over the lunging Samus and grabbed her ponytail as she was airborne, making the bounty huntress shriek out in pain.

Samus' situation became even more uncomfortable as the back of her head hit the ground because of Sheik's maneuvering.

"OWWW! The fuck?!" Samus questioned, bent over and rubbing her head.

Gazing at Samus' Zero Suit clad backside brought both a blush and another naughty idea to the ninja princess. Swiftly taking out her double sided kunai chain, Sheik threw one side at Samus' behind, tearing the seat of her Zero Suit.

*SSSHHRIP*

Samus' eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets as she heard the sound.

"Oh, for God's sake!" the bounty huntress complained. "Come on, Zelda! Link's already ruined most of my outfits! Not you too!"

Sheik giggled under her mask. "I do believe that they would say so crudely 'Payback's a bitch.' I am definitely going to enjoy this."

“Like hell!” Samus shouted angrily and sent a side kick in the shorter blonde’s direction when Sheik came at her… only for the ninja to drop into a slide and go completely under Samus’ leg and extend one leg of her own in order to do a spin around as she got behind the bounty hunter.

Smirking as she saw Samus’ baby Metroid covered dark blue boxers, Sheik quickly slid one end of her chain up through the left leg hole on the undergarments. “There’s one.”

“Hands off my underwear!” Trying to stop whatever the ninja was doing, Samus threw her body back against her shorter opponent to try and go for a full body pin. Sheik had none of that though and leaned her shoulders into the attempted slam in order to roll the taller woman across her back. “Woah!”

And as an added bonus, Sheik just managed to slide the chain in through the other leg hole of Samus’ boxers before the bounty hunter could hit the ground. "And there's the other." Not wasting a moment, Sheik took the second she had before Samus got back up to knot chain at the end, also bunching up the boxers they were tied around.

“Ragh!” Samus’ roar while lunging at the ninja prompted Sheik to leap backward while giving an experimental YANK on the chain, pulling the bounty hunter’s boxers into her curvaceous backside as she did so. “HYURGHHH, WHAT The HELLLL?!”

"Why, look at that!" Sheik teased. "I've got myself a wedgie leash!"

With Sheik pulling on said leash even harsher to emphasize her point, Samus cringed as she felt her boxers slide between her shapely cheeks yet again.

"WHHHOOAAGGHH!!" Samus exclaimed. "Goddamn! You are evil, Zelda!"

"Very poor choice of words, dear." Sheik said, yanking the chain once more and giving Samus an even worse wedgie than before.

"OWOWOWOWOW!!!" Samus shrieked. "OK! OW! How about you c-call this off and I won't wedgie you again? What--ouch--what do you say, huh?!"

In response, Samus got a look from Sheik that could best be described as unamused disbelief before the ninja said, “Do you actually think I would believe a lie THAT blatant?” The question was followed by another pull on the chain, dragging Samus forward some inches as her boxers rubbed her crack even more harshly.

“AGHAHOW, URRGGHH, I HA-AGGHHD TO TRYYYEEEK!” Samus cried out in her defense as, with each word she spoke, Sheik would pull or whip around the chain to worsen the wedgie that she was giving.

“It was an insulting underestimation of my intelligence though.” Sheik’s words were answered by a desperate lunge from Samus, only for Sheik to pull on the chain in order to make her stumble.

“AGGHH, OOWW!” Samus wouldn’t even reach the ground though because, spinning around behind the bounty hunter, Sheik used another pull on the chain to stop Samus mid-fall. “EEEEK! BUUHHHTT… HUUURRRTSSS!”

Meanwhile, taking advantage of not being the center of attention, Link had finally pried his panties off of his head (an act which caused him to sigh in relief) and after stuffing said undergarments back into his pants, grabbed a cake knife and a couple plates from where the pie was resting on the lounge table.

With a whistle to gain the attention of his girlfriends, Link threw one of the plates as if it were a boomerang.

Eyes widening, Sheik was quick to dodge it, yanking on her chain as she did so and earning another shriek from Samus. The ninja was soon forced to drop the chain though as while she dodged the next few plates that came at her, Link had been charging her at the same time.

Though dropping the chain only came after using it to pull Samus in between herself and Link.

"WHOA!" Link cried out, jumping over Samus. The distraction provided enough time for Sheik to dodge Link's incoming lunge.

"Ah ah ah, careful now, Link." Sheik chided, bringing out a couple more kunai. "That impatience of yours will get you into trouble, like how it does in Hyrule."

"That was only one time!" Link defended (and blatantly lied), attempting once more to charge at Sheik armed with nothing more than a plate and a cake knife.

Sheik laughed as she and Link engaged each other, with Sheik dodging Link's every swipe and stab, while Link avoided her sweep kicks.

Meanwhile, Samus was groaning on the ground, still recovering from being wedgied with a chain.

Groaning and with her butt giving a couple twitches of pain, Samus got to undoing the chain’s knot as she tried to dig her boxers out of her crack. “Hate it, uurrrgghh, when Zelda gets her boyshorts on…” the bounty hunter muttered.

As Link took a jab at Sheik, she turned herself sideways and gripped his cake knife arm with one hand to keep it held out while pinning his other hand behind his back, making him drop his plates as she questioned, “Really? One time?”

Just as linked opened his mouth to try and stop her from continuing, the ninja, releasing his disarmed hand, gripped his panties and hiked them back up out of his pants completely and into his crack. “NYEEK!”

“I recall your panties getting stretched several feet longer 12 times last week ALONE.” Sheik reminded him as she gave another pull, making Link squeak again. Before she asked, “Or were just referring to the number of times your panties were actually stretched to the point of ripping during the SECOND half of that week?”

Blushing as he was reminded of just how wedgie-prone he is, Link elbowed Sheik in the gut and spun around to slash of the front of her shirt. The ninja quickly leapt up to behind him again though…

*SSSHHRIP*

But her speed wasn’t enough to avoid Link quickly switching into an upward swing with his cake knife and tearing off the seat of Sheik’s jumpsuit to reveal her boyshorts clinging to her generous butt cheeks. A blush appeared beneath Sheik’s mask as she turned to face Link…

“HYYRRGGHHK!”

“Now it’s time for MY payback!” Samus declared as the ninja grunt when grabbed by her boyshorts and given a lifting wedgie by the bounty hunter.

“Let me help with that.” Link offered as he crouched down and grabbed Sheik’s ankles to pull her down further into the wedgie.

"NYYYAAAAHHHH!! SAMUS! LINK!!" Sheik cried out, feeling her boyshorts cutting into her butt.

"This is for your own good, princess!" Link declared, pulling down on the ninja princess' ankles more.

"URRRGGHH! Don't give me-EEE that nonsense!!" Sheik yelled.

"You're right. This is for making fun of all those wedgies!" Link corrected.

Samus chuckled. "I don't know about you, but I'm sure loving this! Revenge is so sweet, wouldn't you say, princess!" To make her point known, Samus yanked Sheik's boyshorts even more.

"LET ME GO THIS INSTANT!!" Sheik exclaimed, trying to kick her feet and waving her arms erratically.

Efforts at escape were pointless though. Her upper body wasn’t in a position to turn the tables against Samus and Link’s strong hold on her ankles kept her from pulling of any fancy footwork that would result in an escape.

As such, the ninja was forced to squeak and squeak as Samus tugged her boyshorts up higher, audibly stretching the undergarments until…

*RRRRRRRP*

“GUUUHHH-OOWWW!” The noise Sheik had made had initially Ben a mixture of pain and relief from her boyshorts ripping until her hut hit the floor, making it more of a groan. And then, with her Sheikah underwear ripped off, the result was inevitably…

*POOF*

In a burst of smoke, the Sheik disguise vanished, as it always did when Zelda lost her connection to her past incarnation by removing her boyshorts or having them literally ripped off via wedgie.

As such, Link and Samus were now treated to the sight of a very bottomless and equally nervous Princess Zelda giving them an awkward smile/wince.

"Hehehe... Hello," Zelda said, her voice small.

Link and Samus glared down at the vulnerable princess. "Yeah, hi. Now you're gonna fucking get it!" Samus declared, inching closer to Zelda.

The Hero of the Wild blocked Samus from approaching Zelda more. "Wait wait wait! Samus, back down."

"Back down?!" Samus exclaimed. "After what she di--"

"Let me handle this." Link declared, a firm tone of finality in his voice and, curious as to where he was going with this, Samus decided to listen and stepped back.

Link looked down at Zelda once again and grabbed her by the hand, dragging her to the couch.

"Link! Link, I'm sorry!" Zelda begged. "I’m was only playing around, come on!”

"You've been a very naughty girl, princess." Link chided, a grin beginning to spread on his face. The poor princess knew that grin meant only one thing.

Samus watched with a smile growing in her face as Link, sitting down on the couch, pulled Zelda down so that she was laying across his lap with her butt raised up. Unable to help herself, the bounty hunter said, “Ooo, I like where this going.”

“Knew you’d like this.” Link said to her before raising up his hand and bringing it down on Zelda’s butt with a loud SMACK!

“EEEEEK!” The princess squealed at the first spank, butt cheeks jiggling as a light shade of pink began to form on them from the force of Link’s hand on her backside. “Owowoweeee, pleeeassse, merrrccyyy!”

“Heh, come on, that was only the FIRST one.” Link replied before delivering yet another SMACK to her butt, followed by many more as the princess kept squealing while her butt wobbled and jiggled more and more with every impact as it went from light pink to red to FIERY red within a few minutes.

Having taken her original seat on the couch, Samus continued to enjoy the show as Zelda kicked and shrieked from every spank.

END


End file.
